Assault on the Earth Temple
The Battle of the Earth Temple was a small conflict that occurred during the events of Risen 2: Dark Waters, as part of a lengthy campaign against the Water Titan Mara. The most notable characters involved were Bakir, Chieftain of the Shaganumbi; the pirate Captain Crow; a summoned Earth Titan; the Nameless Hero; and either Venturo, an Inquisition soldier, or Bakir's daughter, the Voodoo Priestess Chani. History Between Risen and Risen 2 Some time after the events of Risen, a new titan lord named Mara made her play for power. The first stage of her plan was weaken human resistance to the point that it no longer posed a real threat. To this end, she attempted to make secret alliances with various factions of humans. In order to secure the pirates as allies, she tried to make deals with each of the four most well-known remaining captains. (Romanov was killed during the course of events in Risen.) One of the captains committing to Mara was Crow, who was given the Titan Harpoon to wield in her service. Despite the power he held, Crow's ship was sunk off the Sword Coast by the Inquisition. However, finding the local natives (the Shaganumbi) gullible and therefore able to be manipulated, Captain Crow decided to remain in the area, retreating into the jungle to the Earth Temple. He began to poison the minds of the Shaganumbi against the Inquisition. Risen 2 The Chieftain Bakir made an agreement with Crow, believing the pirates to be more trustworthy than the "Blue Coats" who looked down their noses at the "savages". He stationed several warriors outside of and on paths to the temple as part of his agreement. Game Events Preceding the Battle The Nameless Hero has two potential allies to take to confront Captain Crow, but each ally was an enemy with the other. After making his choice between the Inquisition or the Shaganumbi tribe, the Nameless Hero finally arrived at the Earth Temple. The natives siding with Crow either attacked and were slaughtered (if Venturo and other Inquisition soldiers were present) or switched sides and reinforced the Nameless Hero's forces (if Chani accompanied him). Crow summoned an earth titan as he called out to Mara, "Look upon the warriors I am making for you!"Risen 2, in a cutscene with dialog from Crow. He then pointed to the Nameless Hero, demanding that the two of them fight. Primary Engagement The Inquisition / native force then began the fight with Crow and his men, the two leaders finding each other according to Crow's wish. After several weapon swings, dodges, and blocks, the pirate captain was knocked to his knees. He used the Titan Harpoon to prop himself up and begin to push himself to his feet. However, the Hero rushed to him, grabbed the Harpoon, and kicked Crow to the ground. Finally, he plunged the Harpoon into the pirate's chest, ending his life. The Hero then turned his attention to the earth titan, using the power of the Titan Harpoon to strike at the titan's weak spot (its mouth). Once several blows were successfully landed by the Harpoon, the creature fell to the earth, lifeless. At about the same time, the last of the pirates were slain. Keeping the Harpoon for later use, the Nameless Hero left with his allies, preparing for the next step in the campaign against Mara. Fallout from the Event Chani (if chosen as an ally) Even if Chani were able to save the others from her tribe, her efforts came with a price: she taught voodoo to an outsider (the Nameless Hero). Because this was forbidden among her people, her father could not forgive her. However, because of the positive outcome and her willingness to risk herself to save her people, Bakir did not sentence her to die. He banished her from the Shaganumbi tribe, letting her find another option to make her way through life. She decides that the Hero's quest is worthy, so she becomes a part of his crew temporarily, to see the conflict with Mara through to the end. Venturo (if chosen as an ally) Already somewhat at odds with some in the Inquisition (viz., Commandant Sebastiano), it was not difficult for Venturo to attach himself to another outsider. Both had come from rural backgrounds but been forced (in different ways) into service for the Inquisition, and neither felt like they belonged as part of the rank and file. With not much convincing, he joined the crew of the Nameless Hero's ship, becoming a valuable leader and conversationalist. He remains part of the crew until the final battle against Mara at the Water Temple. Category:Battles Category:Risen 2